


Une leçon de français a Benedict Cumberbatch Fluff

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got this fluff request from boite-a-tresors on tumblr earlier "I was thinking about something involving an OFC with a french accent, ben finds it cute but she hates it…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une leçon de français a Benedict Cumberbatch Fluff

_____________

Moving from a small town outside of Paris to London, Juliette spoke with a heavy French accent even though she was fluent in English and has been for a number of years. She didn't care much for her accent but her boyfriend Benedict Cumberbatch adored it. 

"Good morning love." Benedict purred in Juliette's ear.

"Morning." Juliette said trying to suppress her French accent and put on a bit of a British one. Ben grinned and started to laugh, she didn't think it was so funny. 

"You weren't playing were you?" He asks seriously.

"No Benedict I wasn't..." 

Juliette had been seeing a dialect coach for a few sessions of training unbeknown to Ben. The coach was the same one that helped Benedict from time to time to prepare for his roles, Jennifer was her name.

"Look, I've been taking dialect classes with Jennifer for a few weeks." Juliette says as she lays beside Ben in bed.

"But babe, why does it bother you?" 

"I don't know Benedict, I just don't like it."

Ben places his hand to her cheek and cups it, running his thumb across her cheek gently. "I understand love I really do but you should embrace your accent, it's beautiful, it's you. I love you, therefore I love your accent."

"However, I will support you in whatever you want to do and if this is what you want to do I understand and I support it." Benedict adds.

"Thank you babe, I love you so much. Thank you for your support."   
Juliette says as she tries to hold back a few tears that have pooled in her eyes but they spill out onto her cheeks and Ben wipes them away. He can't stand to see her cry, wether they are tears of joy or sadness and he always tries to make her smile.

"Try saying something again I won't laugh." Ben says as he grins. 

"Hello Mr. Cumberbatch" Juliette says trying her best to remember the lessons. 

"That sounds great, awesome darling."

"Really?"

"Absolutely darling. Perfect!" Ben says before a huge grin appears on his face.

"Ben. Okay it isn't perfect but do you really think it is okay?" 

"Yes yes absolutely it's good, not perfect perhaps but it is good." He says lovingly.

"But please don't lose it permanently..." He adds.

"Why?" Juliette says cheekily. 

"Because..." Ben twirls a piece of hair that's fallen from behind her ear "because it's... kind of a turn on." He says with a crooked smile and laughs.

"Really....hhmm... I think I can keep a tiny bit of it for you." Juliette says and leans into kiss him biting her bottom lip seductively. 

Ben meets her lips with a passionate kiss.

"Dieu vous êtes Benoît chaud ..." Juliette says before being swept away in pleasure.


End file.
